Lord of the Phoenix's
by james.hofstetter
Summary: The summer after 5th year when Sirius dies, Harry receives a letter from Gringots, alerting him to Sirius' will reading; from there he discovers his inheritance, Dumbledore's Manipulations and his Lord of the Phoenix title.
1. Discovery

**Lord of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Summary: The summer after 5****th**** year when Sirius dies, Harry receives a letter from Gringots, alerting him to Sirius' will reading; from there he discovers his inheritance and his Lord of the Phoenix title.**

**Harry was sat in his room at Privet Drive crying over Sirius' death, he had been left alone once again with no contact to anyone, the only person who had started to become friends with him was his cousin Dudley, who had lost a lot of weight since his experience with the Dementors and set his mind on correcting mistakes, his mother and father had not changed though, they still called him freak and boy, just left him alone now and even started to calling their own son freak for fraternising with their kind. As he sat on his bed he noticed an own on the foot of the bed staring at him with a letter attached, the letter was from Gringotts, the letter read**

"Dear Mr. Potter

You are herby summoned to attend the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black, due to you been the primary benefactor and you been his heir, you will inherit the black family legacy along with any other inheritances you are due, startling things have come to light regarding your finances here at Gringots with many transactions made illegally from House Potter vault by Albus Dumbledore and Molly, Ginerva & Ron Weasley, Enclosed is a portkey that is activated by the word goblins, we will await your arrival

Griphook

Black & Potter Family Account Manager

Ragnok

King of the Goblins, Director of the Bank"

Harry was carefully wondering what the goblins meant about illegal transactions and wills, he made sure to get ready and stroke his pet Hedwig before picking up the portkey, saying the activation phrase and disappearing to Gringotts

"Ahh Mr. Potter, nice for you to meet us on such short notice please follow me, the Director and Griphook are waiting to see you" said the goblin called Fragnook

"Yes Sir, of course" Harry said and followed the goblin

The goblin looked shocked at been called sir by a wizard but carried on walking down the hall with Harry close by who was marvelling at the Architecture above him in these halls, it was a spectacular sight to see, one that very few wizards in history have seen, in fact only 5 have personally seen it. They had just entered the room when the Ragnok said

"Please sit, Mr. Potter"

"Call me Harry please Sir"

"Only if you call me Ragnok, young one"

"Alright, now can you please tell me what is going on as I have no idea? I didn't even know the potters had a family vault or the blacks had a long legacy or even that Sirius leaving a will"

"Well we can see Dumbledore's manipulations have gone quite far, let me explain, Dumbledore illegally appointed himself your guardian and has set everything up for you in the wizarding world, Molly's motherhood, Ron's Friendship, Ginerva's Love, Hagrid picking you up from your Aunts because he knows Hagrid cares for you, condemning Sirius to death and eventually killing him by Imperiousing Bellatrix as she is a member of House Black and can't hurt her head. Dumbledore illegally took funds from your vault, all you have to do to stop this is listen to Sirius will and do exactly as he says, do you accept"

"I do accept" said Harry with a gormless look on his face.

"Alright, we herby commence the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black" Ragnok said when he tapped his finger to a recording crystal to give his will

"Pup, you are the only one going to be present at the will reading as you're the only one I need here and don't forget I love you, don't blame yourself for my death, yes I know you, of course you will blame yourself, you have the hero complex, if you did not physically Avada Kedavra me or Hit me over the head with a cricket bat then you did not kill me so do not blame yourself. Now you have been manipulated by Dumbledore and 3 Weasleys, the goblins will give you more information, trust them they are there to help, please contact the ministry to retake your owls and take a blood test at Gringotts to claim any Inheritances your due. As your LEGAL guardian I herby emancipate you so you are free to perform any magic and take on the Lordship of the Black Family so you can then take other inheritances, now onto the gift giving

To Remus John Lupin, the last Marauder, I leave you 1 million galleons, this cannot be returned at all, you deserve it, and I order you to spend at least 500 galleons on new clothes, please

To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 5,000 Galleons to do with as you please, you're my favourite niece

To Andromeda Tonks & Ted Tonks, Cousin and Cousin in law, take care of Harry for me, look out for him, be there for him, I leave you 20,000 Galleons

To Narcissa Malfoy – If you agree to leave your husband I will annul your marriage contract to bring you directly back to the black family, you will receive your stipend as a black and be entitled to live at a property

To Draco Malfoy – If you can prove you have not yet become a death eater then I will bring you into the black family with your agreeance and you will also receive a stipend as a black and be entitled to live on black property

To Minerva McGonagall – I leave 500,000 Galleons for you to do with as you wish, you got rather grey from the Marauder years and you have been great for Harry, carry on looking out for him, thank you

To Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, I each leave you 5,000 galleons plus a special something each, Hermione I leave you a copy of the entire black library, Neville I leave rare Plant seeds and animal eggs and hatchlings in stasis and Luna I leave you a copy of the weird and wonderful creatures book and proof they exist a long with hatchlings of many including a Nargle & a Crumple Horned Snorkak

Finally to my Heir Harry James Potter I leave the rest of the entire black fortune, its properties, investments, Jewels and heirlooms, I love you pup"

That concludes the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black"

"Griphook, Ragnok, I want to take that Blood test now please"

"Of course Harry, I have the knife and parchment here, please put 3 drops of blood on the parchment, then we wait"

Harry followed his instructions and sat back down once again, the goblins mentioned that most people it will take around 10 minutes, but Harry has to be odd, once they got to around an hour, the two goblins were absolutely gobsmacked because this means Harry has a very long family tree, the parchment finally dinged after a long wait of 6 hours and 34 minutes. The Parchment read

"Blood Test of Harry James Potter

Mother: Lilly Potter (Nee. Evans)

Father: James Charlus Potter

Blood Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black

Lordships available

Lord Potter: Head of Most Noble & Ancient house of Potter

Lord Black: Head of MN&A house of Black

Lord Hogwarts: Head of MN&A Houses of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw & Gryffindor (4 separate houses and Wizengamot seats but is referred to Lord Hogwarts)

Lord Emrys (Head of MN&A house of Emrys

Lord Lefay (Head of MN&A house of Lefay)

Lord Grecian (Champion to the Greek God's and Goddess' & Head of House)

Lord Romanovs (Champion to the Roman God's and Goddess' & Head of House)

Lord Phoenix (Lord of the Phoenix's, Leader of the Light, Head of the Most Noble, Ancient & Light house of Phoenix) Once title is claimed please call the head phoenix's

"Oh MY Gosh, what does all this mean" asked Harry

"it means you are Lord potter & Black as we expected but Lord Hogwarts so you are heir to all four founders, Lord Emrys & Lefay so you are related to Merlin & Morgana, Lord Grecian and Romanovs which means the God's of those Pantheon's chose you as champion, it also means you have some of their blood in you and the most important there is Lord Phoenix which carries 5 votes on the Wizengamot and also means you have power over all phoenix's you must call the head's to you immediately" said Ragnok while bowing at the same time as well as Griphook

"Please still call me Harry and alright Head Phoenix's, this is the Lord Phoenix, please come to me"

"Hello Lord Phoenix you know me as Fawkes, I am the Head Fire Phoenix and have control over Fire

"I am Silicon, Head Earth Phoenix and have control over the earth"

"I am Ting, Head Air Phoenix and have control over the air"

"I am Rain, Head Water Phoenix and have control over water"

"I am Bellum, Head Dark Phoenix and have control over all darkness"

"I am Aurora, Head Light Phoenix and have control over all the light"

"I am Apollo, Head Space Phoenix and have control over space"

"I am Zeus, Head Lightning Phoenix and have control of lightning"

"I am Sid, Head Ice Phoenix and have control over Ice"

"I am Nymph, Head Wood Phoenix and have control over the woods and enchanted Tree's"

"I am Eve, Head Steam Phoenix and have control over steam"

"I am Magna, Head Spirit Phoenix and have control over the beyond, spirits from the dead"

"I am Volcanus, Head Lava Phoenix and have control over Volcanoes"

"I am Iron, Head Metal Phoenix, and have control over any metal and precious jewel"

"I am Clasp, Head Thunder Phoenix and have control over the thunder"

I am Cupid, head Love Phoenix and have control over a person's love"

"We the phoenix's speak together and give you the Lord Phoenix control over us, our powers and all phoenix's, we bond to you"

**Chapter end-**

**What did you think; I do have a plot for this at the moment, we'll see how it goes**

**Please follow, fave, and review, thanks :) **


	2. Vaults

**Lord of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Lord of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you Phoenix's you may leave" said Harry

"Oh my goodness, I never expected this, I thought I would just be head of Potter and Black but this is unbelievable" Harry Spoke up

"Well you better start believing it, I have here your emancipation papers, your head of house rings and the papers that entitle you to take up your seats on the Wizengamot, if you would like to sign here, here and here and you may put your rings on, they will all meld into one ring"

Harry signed the papers and slid his rings on one by one, his new style and style was Lord Potter, Black, Hogwarts, Emrys, Lefay, Grecian, Romanovs, Phoenix or Lord Phoenix for short, as he slid his rings on he felt a huge surge of power and knowledge rushing through him, all the knowledge of every single heads of houses past, from Merlin to Zeus, Morgana to Salazar Slytherin, he held the knowledge of long forgotten things, he could now tell he had been cheated and manipulated , he was ready mentally but not physically, he needed to train but first he realised how much of a fool he had been all these years at Hogwarts

'Hermione was right' he thought, he often did fool about in lessons and he now realised it was all because of Ron, he held knowledge of everything now and he decided to retake his owls, he got out his pen and paper

To the Department of Education, OWL exams,

To whomever it may concern I wish to be allowed to retake my owls during this summer, I took my owls during last year where I was constantly disturbed, I wish to retake them before I even find out my score, I was also wondering if there is a possibility if I can take OWL's in other subjects or is it just the courses that were on offer at Hogwarts.

Thank you and I hope you get back to me soon,

Lord Harry Potter (please keep my elevation to lord status quiet)

After penning out the letter, Hedwig flew through the window as if she knew he was wanting her, but when she came to him, there was a flash of white light and standing before him where Hedwig was, was a beautiful Ice Phoenix, he realised he must have the ability to change OWL's into Phoenix's but what made it all the more special was because Hedwig decided this was the time to bond with her master and her be made his familiar, there was another white light and she was bonded, Sid, the Head Ice Phoenix appeared and took Hedwig away with his masters permission to be trained in her powers.

"Griphook, Ragnok, May I see a list of my holdings please"

"Of course, we will get the ledgers down for you now" said the Goblins

Potter account holdings: Family Vault, Trust Vault and Various other vaults

21, 230, 170 Galleons

180, 190 Sickles

60 Knuts

Seat on Wizengamot & Hogwarts Board of Governors

Various Family Heirlooms, Gems, Treasures

Property Holdings:

Godrics Hollow (all houses and shops)

Potter Manor

The Farm (International Quidditch Training facility and farm)

Investments:

72% in the Leaky Cauldron

25% in Butter beer

34% in Barclays Bank

62% in Barr Soft Drink Company

Black Account Holdings: Family Vault & Various Trust Vaults

Seat on Wizengamot & Hogwarts Board of Governors

78, 930, 690 Galleons

850, 820 Sickles

440 Knuts

Family Heirlooms

Property Holdings:

12 Grimmauld Place

Marshland Bogbottom (full town, home to the vampires & werewolf race)

Villa in Russia

Investments:

70% in Borgin & Burkes

64% in Cauldron Repair

16% in Celtic Football Club

100% Full Ownership of Cineworld

Hogwarts Account Holdings: Slytherin Family Vault, Ravenclaw Family Vault, Hufflepuff Family Vault, Gryffindor Family Vault, Hogwarts Scholarship fund, Hogwarts Account for Food & Supplies, Hogwarts Heirloom and Furniture Vault

Seat on Wizengamot

378, 750, 130, 140 Galleons

850, 620, 220 Sickles

990, 740 Knuts

Family Heirlooms Missing: Sword of Godric, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuffs cup, Slytherin's Locket (All objects are tainted with dark magic or Basilisk venom, they must be summoned back to the owner then have a cleansing ritual performed on them)

Various Furniture and Supplies missing, such as Ravenclaw person Throne, Hufflepuff personal Cutlery (all must be summoned back to vault)

Property Holdings:

Ravenclaw Manor

Slytherin Manor

Hufflepuff Hut

Gryffindor Manor

Parchment Street

Knockturn Alley

Hogsmeade

Diagon Alley

Ministry for Magic

London Public Library

London Dungeons

Yorkshire Dales (Formally Duchess Hufflepuff of Yorkshire, Will now be Duke Hufflepuff of Yorkshire)

Bridlington (Duke of Bridlington)

Investments:

100% of Daily Prophet

100% of Hogwarts

36% of Flourish & Blotts

50% of Cultivated Fungus Trade

30% of Enchanted Feather CO

17% of Floo Powder

71% of Daily Mail

28% of Domino's Pizza

16% of EasyJet

2% of Greggs

Emrys Account Holdings: Family Vault

190, 960, 310, 250 Galleons

340, 740, 510 Sickles

550, 430 Knuts

Sword of Excalibur + Various Heirlooms

Property Holdings:

Avalon

Camelot (both castles hidden from the world through ancient knowledge, castles need to be raised once more)

Merlin Way (Own full Street)

Founding Seat on Wizengamot

Founding Seat in Arthurian Knights (Order of Arthur)

Investments:

83% in Dervish & Bangs

21% in Flourish & Blotts

68% in Halfords

3% in ITV

LeFay Account Holdings: Family Vault

240, 740, 210, 100 Galleons

510, 710, 480 Sickles

360, 380 Knuts

Daggers of the Marshland + Various Heirlooms

Property Holdings:

Lefay Castle

LeFay Cove

LeFay Way (Own Street)

Founding Seat on Wizengamot

Founding seat in Morgana's Wizards (The Unspeakables, Order of Morgana)

Investments:

13% in Gladrags Wizardwear

52% in Olivanders

74% in JD Sports

68% in Kraft (American Food Company)

Grecian & Romanovs Account Holdings: Ancient Greek & Roman God's Vault's

030, 010, 760, 590, 170 Galleons

210, 760, 890, 220 Sickles

400, 700, 610 Knuts

Zeus Master Bolt, Hera's Peacock Quill, Poseidon's Trident, Demeter's Season Clock, Dionysus' Endless Wine, Apollo & Artemis' Gold & Silver Bow & Arrows, Hermes Winged Shoes, Athena's Wisdom Cap, Ares' Platinum Sword & Shield, Aphrodite's Love Potion Recipe, Hephaestus' Axe & Endless Jar of Fire + Other Various Godly Artefacts

Property Holdings

Mount Olympus

The Parthenon

Rome

Greece

Seat on the ICW

Seat on Wizengamot's in the world

Seat on Mount Olympus after Death (becoming a god & receiving powers after death)

Investments:

75% in Quality Quidditch Supplies (Started by Hermes)

45% in Scrivenshafts (Started by Athena)

18% in Ladbrokes (Started by Dionysus)

64% in Marks & Spencer's (Started by Ares)

Phoenix Account Holdings (Family Vault)

990, 660, 290, 910, 420 Galleons

740, 300, 300, 810 Sickles

830, 280, 490 Knuts

Commander of Phoenix's, Various Phoenix supplies

Property Holdings

Phoenix Realm

Flash Alley (Own Street)

Phoenix Castle

5 Seats on Wizengamot

Seat on the ICW

Investments:

64% in Tomes and Scrolls

33% in Ye Old Curiosity Shop

10% in Nationwide Bank

89% in Ocado

(**A/N: sorry for explaining all the vaults there, it was needed)**

Once Harry had read the totals of his vault, he passed out in his seat, what happened when he passed out however was unusual as magic was flaring all over the place, the goblin's rushed in with the healers and took him to the hospital wing, all they could say was he will have to rest and get through it himself, magic blocks are been forcefully removed , around 90% of his Magic was blocked off by Albus Dumbledore, 100% of Natural Animagus, Metamorphous, Healing, Occlumans, Legillamens & Travel was blocked, each of these seals on his magic was now been forcefully removed by magic herself, she had had enough of her saviour been tormented and decided to do something about it.

It was two days before Harry woke up again but when he did there was a letter tied to Hedwig from the Department of Education. It read...

**To be Continued**

**A/N:/ Thanks for reading, if you like you like, if you don't you don't, my story my rules.**

**Fave, Follow and Review. Thank You**


End file.
